


Charm is One Word for It

by F-117 Nighthawk (F117_Nighthawk)



Series: Such A Quiet Thing [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Gen, inspired by too much time playing mass effect, jolee equals Drack in the oddest ways, post kotor 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F117_Nighthawk/pseuds/F-117%20Nighthawk
Summary: Revelin and Jolee wander into a Nar Shaddaa bar in search of information on how the Far Outsiders are leaking their bioweapons onto the black market. Unfortunately for somebody, theEbon Hawkis recognized. Is this unfortunate for Revelin, or the guy who wants to pick a fight?(spoiler alert: a bunch of drunk guys is no match for the kriffing Chosen One and his Jedi Councilor-trained friend)
Relationships: Jolee Bindo & Revan
Series: Such A Quiet Thing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434499
Kudos: 10





	Charm is One Word for It

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing Mass Effect Andromeda and Drack keeps reminding me of Jolee in odd ways. So uh, here's three pages of setup just for Rev and Jolee to get into a bar fight in place of Ryder and Drack.

“I still don’t understand how you talked me into this, kid.”

Revelin shot Jolee a grin over his shoulder as he sauntered away from the _Ebon Hawk._ “Admit it, old man, you’re itching for a new adventure.”

“I may be itching,” Jolee grumbled as he followed, “but it’s _certainly_ not for you to pile more trouble in my lap. We’ve got enough going on tracking Outsider movements for you to dump more bullshit on us.”

“It’s just Nar Shaddaa!”

Jolee frowned at him. “Rev, it’s _Hutt Space._ You’re second or third on most Hutt’s wanted lists.”

“Well, good thing I’m just some random pilot of a random smuggler’s ship, and _you,_ my friend, are said random smuggler, who’s just wondering what’s the biggest haul these days.” 

Revelin continued grinning at him, but there was something different in it, something forced, something asking him to _play along, please._ Jolee huffed. “I’m only coming because I know you’re going to end up in a fight, and even you will be hard-pressed to beat a Hutt’s entire security force by yourself.”

“Aw, I’m glad you have such confidence in my abilities.”

“Your ability to cause trouble, maybe.”

“It’s one of my natural charms.”

“Charm is _one_ word for it.”

The cantina Revelin led them to wasn’t the most glamorous of places, but it wasn’t a literal hole-in-the-wall or worse, the Jekk’Jekk Tarr. What it _was,_ was not under the direct control of the Hutt families. This fact was not lost on Jolee. He raised an eyebrow at Revelin, who responded with a shrug. “I am capable of making tactical decisions.”

“I know you’re capable of making tactical decisions, _SCR,_ what I question is your ability to make sure you survive them.”

 _“Don’t call me that here,”_ Revelin hissed.

“Oh shush, no one that isn’t part of the Navy now or during the Mando’s war even knows what it means.”

“Still doesn’t mean you should call me it,” the other ground out.

Jolee merely rolled his eyes and made his way over to the bar. “A Corellian ale, please.”

The Twi’lek bartender nodded. “An’ for your friend?”

“Who, him?” Jolee jerked a thumb in Revelin’s direction. “He’s piloting. I’d say get him some water, but Force knows clean water doesn’t exist in this place. Get him some, hmm, meiloorun juice.”

The bartender handed him the drinks. Jolee took a swig of his ale and glanced back at Revelin. The younger Jedi was slowly making his way over to the bar, sweeping the crowd with a look he was pretty sure Carth called the “Revan Look,” intense in a strange way like he was peeling your secrets out of your soul and you didn’t even know it.

Given his abilities, he might have been.

Leaving Revelin to finish his sweep, Jolee turned back to the bartender for the more critical part of their mission. “Ailyn back there and I just landed. Wondering what the biggest haul around here is these days.”

The bartender snorted. “For that, you should talk to the Hutts.”

“Really? No gossip at all?”

“I don’t do the deals. I just serve drinks.”

It was that moment Revelin slipped onto the stool next to Jolee, instantly the charming smuggler who had never even seen the helmet of one of the most famous people in the galaxy. The neon lights of the cantina glittered in his grey eyes as he gave the bartender a smile. “Hello there. I trust this old man isn’t giving you any trouble?”

Jolee rolled his eyes again, not entirely for show. “I’m old, dammit, but not that old.”

“Yes, you are. How could you take up the precious time of such a handsome young person such as this one?” he gestured at the bartender.

The bartender turned a deeper shade of green. “He’s not any trouble.”

“Well, I suppose I shall take your word for it. You haven’t heard anything about some good-paying jobs, have you?”

The Twi’lek shifted, pushing xer lekku over a shoulder. “Well, there have been a few strange people coming through, offering a lot of credits for something they won’t entirely name.”

“Any idea where we could find them?”

“Unfortunately for you, most of them stay in the Jekk’Jekk Tarr.” Revelin made a face, at which the bartender quickly continued. “But, there is one that comes in here sometimes, asking for good pilots. He’s humanoid, has spikes on his head, but he’s not Zabrak.”

Revelin glanced at Jolee, who gave him an imperceptible nod. That certainly sounded like their mysterious Far Outsiders. He turned back to the bartender with another glittering smile and tossed xem a credit chip. “Thank you.”

Jolee shook his head as the bartender walked away. “You didn’t use even a _little_ bit of a mind trick?”

“Nope,” the other answered, popping the p. “Just one of my other natural charms.”

Jolee rolled his eyes for the third time. “No, it just feeds into the first one.”

“I dunno, I think plenty of people would say differently.”

“Of the two people that would even think about saying differently, one has known you since you were two and the other would and _has_ rammed a Sith ship for you. Not exactly unbiased opinions. Plus, you’ve dragged them into more trouble than the rest of us have combined.”

Revelin gasped in mock affront. “Are you saying you _wouldn’t_ ram a Sith ship for me?”

“In our junker? Absolutely not.”

Revelin snorted. “Please tell me you haven’t said that in front of Carth.”

“I’ve said it in front of Atton.”

“And you’re still _alive?”_

Jolee shrugged. “I’ve lived long enough to know how far back to stand from a trained sensitive when you call their ship a junker.”

“And how far is that?”

“Their wingspan. Too pissed off to remember they can throw you across the room with a thought.”

Revelin grinned. “I’ll pay you to call the ship a junker in front of both of them.”

“That would turn out about as well as the time you called Canderous ‘Candy.’”

“Hilarious? Oh yes.”

Jolee hesitated in answering for a moment, a tingle running up his spine. Next to him, Revelin sat up a little straighter. His Force presence was still tightly locked down, to the point where he didn’t feel like anything more than the usual slightly-sensitives that frequented shady jobs like his cover identity, which meant whatever was sending that tingle up his spine had to be strong. Jolee surreptitiously glanced around the room. “I’m surprised you survived it, given Canderous’s reputation.”

“He _likes_ me, despite what he says.” Revelin jerked a thumb behind him as he spoke. The gesture in the context of the conversation was just a way of pointing back to Canderous’s current location on the other side of the spaceport, but Jolee saw the man it pointed to in the cantina. The Human Revelin had singled out was burly looking, most definitely drunk, and glaring in their direction. “Threatening to blow my kneecaps out is his way of saying he’s essentially adopted me.”

That comment drew a surprised laugh from the older Jedi. “Never heard of _that_ being a tradition before, although I admit to wanting to blow your kneecaps out from time to time. Mostly when you’re doing stupid shavit.”

Revelin grinned, but it wasn’t the friendly, dazzling grin he’d used on the bartender. This one was almost feral, brimming with promised violence. “Well, try not to blow out my kneecaps in the next few minutes.”

“Oy, you!”

The two turned to find the burly human doing his best to loom over them. Several of his buddies were at his back, looking similarly drunk and angry. “Yes?” Jolee answered.

“Not you, old man, that one.” the leader growled, shoving Jolee’s shoulder. Jolee let him, shifting back to where he had a good angle on the buddies. Pulling his lightsaber out of his jacket was probably a bad idea, but that didn’t mean a few subtle uses of the Force would go awry.

Revelin shifted in his seat, one hand drifting towards his concealed shoto before dropping back down. “Sorry, do I know you?”

“You the owner of that _Dynamic-_ class that just landed?”

“Who’s asking?”

Burly guy sneered. “You are. I’d know the _Ebon Hawk_ anywhere. You and I have a score to settle from last time you were here.”

Revelin’s thought was so loud Jolee picked up on it and had to resist letting out a snort: _Jay, what did you do_ this _time?_ “It’s been a while since I was on Nar Shaddaa. Why don’t you enlighten me?”

“You killed Vhek. I don’t take kindly to guys who kill my guys.”

“Riiight, are you sure that was me?”

Burly guy lowered his eyebrows into a glare. “You don’t get to play innocent.”

Revelin stared into burly guy’s eyes as Jolee shifted just a little more off the stool. “I didn’t kill Vhek,” he said, reinforcing the truth with a subtle wave of his hand. Usually, mind tricks worked exceptionally well on drunk people. The lowered inhibitions and mental shields allowed the user to easily influence thoughts and direction.

Apparently, that did not apply to this guy. 

“What, you think you’re some kind of Jedi?” burly guy laughed. “Tryin’ta do that magic mind control stuff? News flash, kid, that shit ain’t work.”

Jolee stood, shifting his hands into a casual position that he could easily throw a Force push from. Revelin leaned into burly guy’s face. “Look, I didn’t kill your friend. But if you want to start this, I’ll finish it.”

Burly guy laughed. “Yeah? You and what army?”

The promise of violence was back on Revelin’s face. “Who says I need an army, di’kut?”

 _Ah,_ Jolee had time to think as burly guy hesitated on the Mando’a word, _we’re doing this the Mando way,_ and then burly guy threw the first punch.

Revelin easily ducked under the sloppy right hook and grabbed the guy, twisting and flipping him over the bar. One of his buddies, thin girl, rushed Jolee, who spun out of the way of the first punch. He blocked the second and third, reinforcing his arms with a little Force-enhanced strength, before punching the girl right on the cheek. The palm strike accompanied a Force push, sending the girl through a table and onto the floor.

His Force sense told him Revelin was having way too much fun, and his ears told him broad guy had just crashed over another table. Leaving broad guy to his fate, Jolee focused on the tall guy that was heading towards him. He ducked under the thrown glass and came up with a one-two punch to the stomach. Tall guy gasped and leaned over, giving Jolee the ability to clap his ears and pull him down into a knee.

Jolee stepped over the body and glanced over just in time to see stick guy bum-rushing Revelin from behind. Revelin obviously sensed it and let himself be knocked over anyway. Stick guy started pounding on him, but Revelin’s guard was good. Jolee took advantage of the distraction to walk over and bodily lift stick guy off Revelin. He flailed for a moment in his grip before Jolee threw him towards the remains of a table. 

Revelin accepted the hand up with a nod towards the rest of the bar. Over half the bar’s denizens were lurching towards them, weapons consisting of half-full glasses and formed fists. “Shall we?”

Jolee rolled his eyes. Again.

* * *

Revelin was laughing as they exited the cantina, leaving chaos continuing behind them. Jolee stretched his fingers. “Force’s backside, I’m getting too old for this.”

“Aw, come on, old man, you’ve seen worse.”

“A bar fight and a Sith war are completely different beasts, Rev.”

“Hey, do me a favor, and don’t tell Carth?”

Jolee snorted. “I am telling him the first chance I get. I know you’re going to ask Jay if she actually killed that guy, and I’m going to _enjoy_ the fireworks.”

“Eh. I probably deserve that. Come on, let’s make sure the _Hawk_ is still in one piece before we wander into the Far Outsiders’ lair.”


End file.
